This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a lightweight vibration absorbing hosel for golf putters.
It is known that golf putters have included face inserts for many years. When these face inserts are formed of non-metallic material such as plastic, they provide a golfer with soft feel when impacting a golf ball. A drawback of manufacturing golf putters with face inserts is that it is time consuming and labor intensive. Also, some golfers may prefer a putter without a face insert. Therefore, a need exists for a golf putter having soft feel upon impact with a golf ball but without a face insert. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
The present invention provides a hosel for a golf putter which includes a head with a face for impacting a golf ball. The golf putter also includes a shaft connected to an upper end of the hosel. The hosel has a lower end connected to the head, and a leg portion of the hosel extends upwardly from the head. The hosel leg portion has a front side and a rear side. At least one vibration absorbing insert is disposed in the hosel leg portion. The vibration absorbing insert extends through the hosel leg portion from the front side to the rear side thereof. In a preferred embodiment of the hosel the vibration absorbing insert is formed of polyurethane and it is disposed in a hole which extends through the hosel leg portion from the front side to the rear side thereof. The head may be formed of heavyweight material such as stainless steel, and the hosel may be formed of lightweight material such as titanium. Various embodiments of the hosel utilize two, three or four vibration absorbing inserts.